The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding through at least one filament.
For many applications it is necessary to feed filaments through a wall of a box or a casing. The filaments may for example be optical fibers or electric cables. The filaments may also be referred to as pigtails. Filaments may comprise for example a single optical fiber or multiple optical fibers.
EP 0 531 172 B1 describes a possible feed through. Similar arrangements are also known for fixating filaments inside a casing. Such an arrangement is described for example in the documents US 2008/0042536 A1.
DE 199 61 244 C1 describes a housing that has an opening provided in one wall element of the housing body for locating a carrier receiving a number of cooperating cable guides, provided with seatings between their longitudinal sides for reception of sealing elements for the cables, which are fitted between cooperating notches along the longitudinal sides of the adjacent cable guides. The cable guides are stacked and fixed to each other. Therefore it is difficult to add or remove cables after initial assembly.
DE 27 20 936 describes a sealing arrangement that uses two sealing strips, which are deformed in a plastic manner, when these sealing strips close an opening and seal cables fed through that opening in the wall.
The document EP 0 368 445 A2 describes a comb-like support structure for optical cords having slots of uniform width having resiliently-compressible walls which grip frictionally the cords. Intermediate portions of the cords are simply pushed into corresponding slots from one end.